Silver Head
History Early life Silver Head, formerly known as Luke Silver, was born in America 1914, but was swept along with parents when they headed to Australia in hopes of living a better life. He was soon working along side his father in a steel mill. He discovered his power of material absorption while working one day, finding that suddenly his fingers had the same colour and strength as the iron he was just holding. He kept his skill hidden from his parents as they would become panicked and try to hide him. He learned to keep this ability under control and soon began to lead an ordinary life again. As he continued his work he found that if he concentrated hard he could conduct this ability from one metal to another and literally transmutate one metal into an entirely different one. This allowed him to smelt steel at a much faster rate and soon his family was living comfortably in a house in Newcastle. Founding of Headway After leaving his home, Luke began to apply his power to turn normal metal into gold and was soon very rich, pretending he had found a secret vein of gold. When he was at particularly fancy ball, he met Penelope Fisher. After a flirty conversation and several meetings at other social gatherings they began seeing each other regularly. Finally Luke proposed to Penelope and she gladly accepted. After their wedding Luke decided to confess his powers to her by turning a plain tin spoon completely silver. Startled at first, Penelope stared and the spoon and then bit her lip. She then confessed that she to had hidden something and demonstrated her power of levitation and being able to emit force fields. Shocked and glad at the same time, they began a happy marriage. Then on December 14th 1932, A strange man appeared on their doorstep, his face was covered and he was clad in a large, dark robe. He spoke to them about their abilities and his plan to help other people with them. He told them that he had found other people like them and asked them if they would help their cause. After saying that they needed time to think about it, the figure turned to go. Luke quickly asked about the strangers name. He told them to refer to him as The Leader. After much discussion, they decided that they would commit to this cause and help other people with their gifts. The next morning, a taxi had arrived to pick them up. The Leader introduced them to other mutants whom he had gathered to form Headway. A team of mutants, that was dedicated to help people and guide humanity along its harrowing path. The Disaster After a almost ten years of working with Headway, The Leader gathered all of Headway to attempt to rescue an important super human known as John Sterling. As they came to his residence, they realised that he had already been taken by someone else. Being tracked down by Hunter, they finally found him locked in a nuclear power plant. The scientists that had taken him had been interested in his Tissue Regeneration ability and were experimenting on him with nuclear tests. As the team attempted to free him, the scientists tried to use the nuclear reactor to kill them. Luke had become part silver in preperation for the coming fight. Yet as they increased the radiation level, John Sterlings power activated and not only intensified the radiation but also projected his Tissue Regeneration outwards. Luke Silver, Hunter and The Leader who were closest to the John couldn't escape. Penelope, seeing this cast a force field around them shielding them from the immenent blast. But as the blast exploded outward, it killed every other member of the team, including Penelope and John Sterling. He had implanted his ability of Tissue Regeneration in Luke, Hunter and The Leader. This allowed them to survive the remainder of the blast, but the radiation caused a malfunction in Luke power, causing one half of his face, neck and shoulder to be permanently silver. After the explosion, Luke blamed The Leader for the disaster and left the other two survivors of Headway. He vowed to never work for The Leader again and decided to start his own company in research of super humans so that he could possibly revive Penelope one day. Silver Industries So Luke took up the alias Silver Head and founded the new company Silver Industries that specialised in new technology and super humans. He worked alone and kept his personal findings secret, sometimes going even as far as to kill the scientists involved in a certain project. he soon heard that a company known as DoSSoDI had been founded and guessed where The Leader had put his energy. He was not afraid to resort to crime when he needed extra materials or more information. He was specifically interested in making radiation weapons that could be used as safely as a gun. His prayers were answered when Lelantos was found in New Kharmag and he ordered his gangs to retrieve him. He then convinced Lelantos to steal several missing items that were nessecary to complete his prototype. After the ploys of Lelantos were successful, Silver Head instantly tried out his new prototype and killed his test subjects in a matter of seconds. Lelantos, who was secretly watching suddenly saw the consequences of his actions and engaged Silver Head in a battle. He and Lelantos eventually fell out of his tower and landed heavily on a dumpster. When Silver Head recovered, he went to his tower and truly saw what he had created with his prototype. He shut it away and realised that he had strayed from his path to find a way to revive Penelope. He stopped his research in weaponry and focused his reasearch to ressurecting Penelope again. Personality Silver Head is single minded and always focused on his goal, seeing life in a Point A to Point B way. He focuses his attention on something and almost nothing will make him falter. He has become cold-hearted and ruthless over the years and will not hesistate to kill for his goals. Power Anatomy & Function Silver Head can change his skin density and colour to that of a metal he touches. He can also conduct this ability letting him transmutate metals when he is touching to of them at the same time. He also has the Healing Factor ability after the Sterling Disaster. Strengths When he has absorbed a metal he his hard to defeat as he is impervious to most attacks and can heal quickly if something does penetrate his defense. Weaknesses As a reverse factor, he is also vulnerable to magnetism when he has absorbed a metal and is still vulnerable to mental attacks and other psychic abilities. Battle Stats Agility: 5 Speed: 6 Strength: 10 Endurance: 10+++ Willpower: 7 Category:PeanutFlipz Category:Villains